


Outrage

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [26]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Popslash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	Outrage

"You fucker!" Joey's shouting that and lots of other things as JC drags him down the hill. It's Lauren who shuts him up, finally, tugs him down so his forehead meets hers and JC looks away, it's too private, turns to Lance instead. 

"Good job, man." 

"Yeah." Lance is nervous, shifting foot-to-foot. "Just..." 

"No." JC's voice is firm and Lance looks up at him. "They need to do this. Justin, definitely." 

Joey catches this, calmer now, and is incredulous when he asks, "You're in on this too, C?" 

"Yeah, Joey." He cuts off the outrage with a gesture, refuses to justify. "Let's go meet the Basses." He waves Lance to lead the way.  
  
  



End file.
